User blog:Boredfan1/Demon's Run
The Idea Basically, there is not many users apart of this series and not that many characters being used either, mostly background characters who appear once and a while but only five main characters so far. I had the idea that in order to really get this going, we should make it an official event and create rules and guidelines for it. These rules and guidelines would prevent anyone from using too many main characters and give rules on what is defines a main and side character so there is no confusion whatsoever but it would also prevent people from putting in and switching out which of their characters are main characters all willy nilly. Part of this would be the need to apply for it, characters already present in the series will be grandfathered in but should apply anyways for organizational and example reasons. You apply for the series by entering a character, that character is reviewed by staff members and if approved, they become a member of the series but if not, you must fix it however, since we are a small community pressed to stay active, I think we should allow people to apply as many times as they desire. I cant think of anything else so I'll leave it off on that. Applications (Incomplete) Note that when a character becomes a main character, they CAN'T be taken out and replaced with another character, they are way too important to the series for that to accure so any who attempts to do so will have their application deleted. Series Heroes The series revolves around these characters and are the ones who progress the most during the series, often becoming the most powerful warriors while overcoming nigh impossible odds and challenges but are the smallest group of characters thus, will be the most difficult to apply for. Your Username: Applying Character's Username: (LINK PLEASE!) How will they help contribute to the series?: How will they effect the series?: Why do you think the character should be approved?: Main Villain (NOT available) Side Character Being the most common characters in the series, they are not particularly powerful but can be rather helpful to the main characters in various ways, making them nearly as important as the main characters however, the number of side characters will not really restricted as there is no way to know how many we shall need, making them easier to apply for but still somewhat difficult. Your Username: Applying Character's Username: (LINK PLEASE!) Role applying for?: (side hero, side villain or support character How will they help contribute to the series?: How will they effect the series?: Why do you think the character should be approved?: Switching Out Application Your Username: Who is being swiched out?: Status of the character being switched out?: (Main or side character) Who are you replaced them with?: What is their contribution to the series?: How will they effect the series?: Explain breifly why you wish to switch them: Characters In Use Main characters Brook - Hero Raiko - Hero Kiriko - Hero Na'Jorne - Hero Karura - Hero Hyōya - Villain Side Characters Samuha Youki - Side Villain Rakon Nara - Support Hiroshi - Support Inspiration & Influence This blog has been inspired by our sister wiki Naruto Fanon but mostly influenced by my own past roleplaying experiences. Category:Blog posts